


And so you think you're about to die

by Talma_StormPhoenix



Category: Original Work
Genre: No Fandom - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talma_StormPhoenix/pseuds/Talma_StormPhoenix
Summary: There was a writing prompt that on Tumblr that caught my attention so I gave it a shot."Everyone is allowed to murder once in their life, but you must file your intent beforehand. You’re in line to file and overhear the stranger in front of you give the name of their intended target… you."





	And so you think you're about to die

My name is Mark Dylon and I have no idea why the man ahead of me wants me dead. I guess under normal circumstances I wouldn’t even know that my life was at risk of ending but here I am in the Planned Intent line, and I just heard that random asshole two people ahead of me say my name. Hey the guy I’m going to kill is a real asshole. He abuses his wife, kids and is a shitty boss. I work from home just so I don’t end up on anyone’s shit list. Well, at least I tried.

Why would anyone want to kill me anyway! I’m actually a fairly boring guy who doesn’t get into much. I go out every once in a while and keep to myself. It’s not even like he could want my girlfriend or something because I’m fucking single. I haven’t gotten laid in over a year and this jagoff wants to end my life!

Who is he any way? I mean, he doesn’t look familiar at all. He’s not even a cashier that I could have pissed off at the supermarket! Wow, how fucking sick is this guy? Did he just decided to pick a name out of a fucking hat? Who just picks a random person? If you’re going to do this and you can only do it once who just goes the random route?

What if…what if he’s going to kill me because of someone else? What if he knows someone and they wanted me dead and he’s going to do it for them because…. STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!!!

Just breathe dude. It might not even be you. There’s always more than one person with any given name. No one, and I mean know one had a totally original name. I mean, well, there’s those poor schmucks who’s parents hit them with the scrabble board but I bet if I did a search of my name right now I’d have at least two of me. 

Come on Google do your thing. What the fuck is this shit! One fucking result! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!!! This can’t be it! This guy can’t be killing me! He wouldn’t even have to leave the goddammed line!!!

Wait, wait, wait. There have to be more guys with my name than just that. Fuck it a Facebook search. Holy crap there’s six! It could be any of them. It could be me but it’s probably not! He’s older and so are some of these guys! It’s probably not even me! And there’s even a black guy so it doesn’t have to have anything to do with me at all. Was that racist? I don’t give a shit. If it’s a toss up between me and someone else with the same name then fuck it! I want to at least get some ass before I go.

Holy crap, how did the line end up moving so fast? He’s already at the window submitting his name. Would I even be able to get out of here if he decided that he was wanted to kill me here? He wouldn’t shoot me I don’t think. Maybe he’d just wait and decide to cut my throat.

Oh shit here he comes!

“Hey Bud long time no see!”

“Oh…hey. Um, I’m sorry it’s been a while. How do I know you?“

“Oh, I just know your mom. Tell her Frank said ‘Hello’ will ya?”

“Yeah, sure. No problem.“

Shit, he wasn’t after me after all. He’s going to kill my dad.


End file.
